1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray nozzles and more particularly, to a rotary spray nozzle, which pressurizes an intake flow of compressed air and fluid to enhance rotation of a bent nozzle tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-pressure spray gun for aerated pressure washing employs the Venturi effect to enhance the pressure of a flow of compressed gas and fluid passing through a spray nozzle, causing rotation of a bent nozzle tube. This nozzle tube rotating method uses an outer sleeve to rotate the bent nozzle tube. Thus, the spray nozzle has a large dimension and heavy weight, and requires much dynamic energy to rotate the outer sleeve and the bent nozzle tube. Further, the pressure produced subject to the Venturi effect according to this prior art design is limited. The pressure of the sprayed flow of fluid may be insufficient to achieve optimal aerated pressure washing.